


Исключительно в рамках дозволенного

by Lastochka_A, WTF_NIRVANA_IN_FIRE_CO_2020



Category: Nirvana in Fire
Genre: Butt Slapping, Face Slapping, Flogging, Kneeling, Light BDSM, M/M, Shoe Kink, Slapping, Tutoring
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22924891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastochka_A/pseuds/Lastochka_A, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_NIRVANA_IN_FIRE_CO_2020/pseuds/WTF_NIRVANA_IN_FIRE_CO_2020
Summary: Цзинъянь – несчастный доминант. Ничего-то ему нельзя с этим болезненным господином Су
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	Исключительно в рамках дозволенного

– Ваше высочество дозволит войти?

Никто не посмел остановить личного лекаря советника Су.

Цзинъянь тяжело вздохнул, припоминая, как сам распорядился ни о чем мастера Линя не спрашивать и не мешать появляться в любом месте Восточного дворца, где тот пожелает. У подобного распоряжения была причина: сяо Шу могла потребоваться помощь в любое время суток, и чем быстрее Линь Чэнь мог оказаться рядом – тем больше было надежды на обнадеживающее разрешение приступа.

Однако у этого – разумного – решения была и темная сторона: господин Линь шлялся где хотел и не стеснялся иногда заходить в личные покои наследного принца. 

– Мастер Линь, – поприветствовал его Цзинъянь вежливо, но прохладно. Ссориться с человеком, в руках которого была жизнь сяо Шу, он позволить себе не мог. Но и безмерную наглость поощрять тоже не стоило.

– Вы что же это творите? – начал Линь Чэнь без ритуального поклона, даже без кивка головы. – Смерти его хотите?

Цзинъянь, уже открывший рот, чтобы дать невеже отповедь, испуганно встрепенулся и совершенно забыл про воспитательные речи.

– Что не так? Ему хуже?

– Не хуже. Моими трудами.

Мастер Линь полным достоинства движением откинул за спину волосы. Цзинъянь уже успел понять, что подобные театральные жесты у лекаря сяо Шу являлись признаками затаенной ярости.

– А вашими трудами, – продолжил лекарь Линь, и его глаза гневно сверкнули, – он чуть не схлопотал новый приступ!

Цзинъянь нахмурился.

– Смиренно слушаю вас. В чем я допустил ошибку?

– А вы сами не подозреваете? Зачем вы его ночью били? 

Линь Чэнь сложил руки на груди и так и застыл грозным изваянием.

«Бил? Сяо Шу? Я?» – Цзинъянь нахмурился сильнее. И только потом понял, что лекарь Линь, возможно, имеет в виду безобидную игру...

– Но это был просто пояс! – воскликнул Цзинъянь.

– Этот? – лекарь Линь непочтительно ткнул в расшитый драгоценными камнями пояс Цзинъяня. 

– Нет, конечно! – поморщился Цзинъянь. – Обычный мой пояс, с которым я хожу в походы. Никаких украшений, только мягкая кожа...

– Армейским ремнем, значит, выдрал больного человека, – недобро подытожил лекарь Линь.

Будучи повернутым таким образом, это обстоятельство выглядело ужасно. Но ведь...

– И я не бил в полную силу! Так... погладил...

– Погладил, – повторил лекарь Линь таким тоном, что Цзинъянь долю мгновения опасался, что тот сейчас на него набросится. – У Чансу на спине до сих пор красные полосы!

– У сяо Шу нежная кожа... И он уверял меня, что ему можно! Что вы разрешили ему подобные игры!

– Ах, ну раз Чансу уверял!.. Кристальной честности же человек, ни единого лживого слова близким! Разве можно такому не поверить?!

– Вы забываетесь, – холодно напомнил Цзинъянь. Он мог терпеть насмешки от близких друзей, но этот человек таковым все-таки не являлся.

– Прошу меня извинить! – ответил лекарь Линь без тени приличествующего подобным словам раскаяния. – И так же прошу милостиво уделить мне еще несколько мгновений вашего драгоценного внимания! Дабы я имел возможность перечислить все недопустимые по отношению к господину Су действия. Иначе этот затейливый на ложе цилинь опять вам скажет, что я разрешил то и это. А сам сляжет потом с приступом, а вас поставит в затруднительную и неприятную ситуацию.

– Господин Су проявляет удивительное для него легкомыслие, – удрученно согласился Цзинъянь.

– Удивительное для него? – повторил за ним лекарь Линь так, будто в жизни не слышал утверждения более идиотского. – А я смотрю, вы еще пока очень плохо знаете этого чудо-зверя. Я в жизни более легкомысленного по отношению к своему чахлому здоровью пациента не встречал! А я, поверьте, повидал на своем веку много пациентов.

Цзинъянь тяжело вздохнул и опустил голову, признавая справедливость просьбы лекаря.

– У вас есть столько времени, сколько найдете нужным. Но не злоупотребляйте моим терпением, предупреждаю вас для вашего же блага. Итак, я слушаю вас.

– Чтобы не утомлять вас лекцией о благоприятном движении ци в теле выздоравливающего от яда огня-стужи, сразу перейду к перечислению нежелательных действий... Вы позволите мне сесть, ваше высочество? Хлопотал сегодня над нашим цилинем все утро, умотался.

Цзинъянь поднял на него мрачный взгляд. О воинской силе и необычайной выносливости лекаря Линя ходили легенды. То, что он «умотался», немного поухаживав за сяо Шу, звучало как издевательство. Цзинъянь прикинул, что будет уместнее: поставить наглеца на место, тем самым положив конец недопустимой фамильярности, или дозволить вольность. В первом случае лекарь Линь, человек несомненно памятливый и, возможно, мстительный, в свою очередь перейдет на официальный тон... Нет, не годится. 

– Прошу вас, – Цзинъянь указал на место напротив себя.

Лекарь Линь сел, по-дворцовому умело управившись со всеми своими широкими полами и длинными рукавами.

– Итак, ваше высочество. С вашего высочайшего позволения приступаю к перечислению недопустимого. Перво-наперво, удары. Никакого использования предметов. Палки, плети – об этом и речи не может быть. Но даже и пояса. Забудьте о них.

– Могу ли я отшлепать его ладонью? – уточнил Цзинъянь, отбросив стыд. Ну то есть как – отбросив. Стыд, конечно, никуда не делся, но Цзинъянь, военная косточка, умел преодолевать себя.

– По ягодицам? – в свою очередь уточнил лекарь Линь с естественностью, на которую способны, наверное, только лекари.

Цзинъянь снова тяжело вздохнул – оценив, наконец, какой степени неловкости разговор ему предстоит – и кивнул.

Лекарь Линь задумался.

Затем приподнял рукав, обнажая предплечье, и протянул Цзинъяню руку.

– Ударьте меня с той силой, каковую собираетесь прикладывать к господину Су.

Цзинъянь поднял на него ошарашенный взгляд. 

– Может быть, вас еще и по заду ударить? 

Этот вопрос вырвался у Цзинъяня необдуманно и ответа, разумеется, не требовал.

– Не принимайте мои слова всерьез, – быстро сказал он в качестве извинения. – Бить я вас не собираюсь. Вообще.

– Хотите сказать, что удар, о котором я вас прошу, нанесет мне ущерб? Тогда господину Су он совершенно точно не показан!

Цзинъянь нетерпеливо закатил глаза.

– Конечно же, подобный удар не нанесет вам ущерб! Но, в отличие от господина Су, прикосновение к вам не доставит мне удовольствия.

– А разве мы печемся о вашем удовольствие в данный момент? – невозмутимо парировал лекарь. – Я думал, мы обсуждаем ваше удовольствие под покровом ночи. И вовсе не со мной, как бы сильно меня это обстоятельство ни огорчало.

По самодовольной физиономии лекаря было видно, что упомянутое обстоятельство его не огорчает ни в коей мере. 

Цзинъянь усмехнулся и от души шлепнул лекаря по запястью. 

Лекарь прикрыл глаза, видимо, прислушался к ощущениям, может – кто их лекарей знает – отслеживая потоки ци. Затем потер запястье. И только потом вынес вердикт.

– Так слишком сильно. Попробуйте еще раз, вдвое слабее.

– Так не выйдет, – покачал головой Цзинъянь. – Удар, нанесенный по запястью, и удар, нанесенный по мягкому месту, ощущаются по-разному. Даже натренировавшись на вашей руке, я не смогу сориентироваться верно с... с господином Су.

– Верно, – согласился лекарь. – Тогда у нас с вами три пути.

Цзинъянь, сам того не желая, выпрямил спину и сложил руки на коленях – как делал это во времена обучения у наставника. 

– Первый путь, – продолжил лекарь, – самый легкий. Вы просто отказываетесь в ваших играх с господином Су от ударов, любых. И наш с вами разговор сразу становится необязательным, во всяком случае, в этой его части.

– Назовите два других, – приказал Цзинъянь. И, забеспокоившись, что лекарю не придется по душе подобный тон, тут же смягчил его: – Будьте так любезны.

– Второй вариант я полагаю самым сомнительным из трех. Вы можете опробовать все, о чем мы говорим, на мне. Ну то есть если мы говорим о шлепках по заду, то в этом случае мне придется заголить названную часть тела и получить от вас небольшую трепку. С тем, чтобы обозначить, какие удары принесут господину Су значимый ущерб, а какие – ущерб незначительный.

– Это совершенно невозможно! – тряхнул головой Цзинъянь. Он и с сяо Шу долго не решался попробовать подобное. Устраивать же столь интимную, возбуждающую и дающую глубочайшую близость игру с малознакомым человеком он не собирался ни в коем случае!

– Я так и думал, что вы откажетесь, и искренне этому обстоятельству рад, – ухмыльнулся лекарь. – Я привел первые два сначала, чтобы на их фоне третье не показалось вам слишком скандальным.

Лекарь сделал паузу. Спору не было, этот человек умел привлечь к своим словам все возможное внимание.

– Ну? – по-армейски грубо подтолкнул его Цзинъянь.

– Третий вариант состоит в том, что мы сейчас приглашаем сюда господина Су, и все ваши пробы вы осуществляете на нем, под моим бдительным присмотром.

Цзинъянь широко распахнул глаза и даже ничего не сказал – просто не нашел слов.

– Этот вариант хорош также тем, что я дам указания вам сразу обоим, и у нашего цилиня не будет возможности врать и изворачиваться, ссылаясь на слова, которые вы и сами слышали.

Цзинъянь, все так же ошарашенно и молча, кивнул. Этот последний аргумент звучал весьма здраво.

За сяо Шу незамедлительно был послан евнух. Разумеется, Цзинъянь не собирался никого принуждать (и в глубине души не был уверен, что с сяо Шу вообще возможно подобное). Но он мог хотя бы посоветоваться. Не принимать в одиночку решение, касающееся их обоих.

Сяо Шу вошел в его покои, радостно сияя, но увидев Линь Чэня, подозрительно нахмурился.

– Пришел ябедничать на меня его высочеству? – с вызовом обратился он к лекарю.

– Всего лишь умолять его высочество о помощи там, где меня самого явно постигла неудача, – возразил лекарь кротко, но глаза его сверкнули злорадством. Он явно считал, что сделал удачный ход в игре, которую они, по-видимому, вели с сяо Шу – и противник потерял камень.

Сяо Шу поджал губы и помрачнел.

– Надеюсь, мой друг не докучает тебе своими беспочвенными жалобами? – обратился он к Цзинъяню. – Ты можешь попросить его оставить тебя в любую минуту.

При словах о возможности выставить мастера Линя вон в его взгляде отразились, в равных долях, мольба и надежда.

– Попросить-то он может, – бесцеремонно встрял лекарь. – Да только я – не ярмарочный шарлатан, которому все равно, выполняются ли его рекомендации или нет! И тратить время на непослушного пациента не стану!

– Чэнь, – взмолился сяо Шу, разворачиваясь к своему сердитому другу. – Я виноват перед тобой, признаю! Но давай разрешим это недоразумение друг с другом, не вовлекая его высочество!

– Чтобы ты потом наплел его высочеству с три короба вранья? – безжалостно уточнил лекарь. – Да как бы не так!

– Вы благородные мужи, а ссоритесь, как старые супруги, – усмехнулся Цзинъянь.

– О, ваше высочество! – легко откликнулся лекарь, – Поверьте! Ни с одной старой сварливой женой не связано столько обиды и застарелого раздражения, как с давним нерадивым пациентом!

– Цзинъянь! – сяо Шу с отчаянием развел руками. – Он преувеличивает! Не принимай его слова за чистую монету!

– А чьи слова ему принять за чистую монету? – тут же предсказуемо взвился лекарь. – Твои, что ли, лживый двуличный цилинь?

Цзинъянь понял, что, если он не вмешается прямо сейчас, задорная перепалка этих двоих будет долгой, как праздничная пляска.

– Стоп! – поднял он вверх руки, взметнув рукавами алого одеяния. – Замолчите, вы оба!

Его собеседники тут же примолкли: сяо Шу раздраженно, лекарь – торжествующе. Цзинъяню было неприятно ставить камень цвета противника сяо Шу, но деваться было некуда.

– Сяо Шу, – обратился он к сердечному своему другу. – Лекарь Линь счел возможным просветить нас с тобой в... 

Цзинъянь беспомощно осекся и посмотрел на лекаря Линя в поисках поддержки. Но тот лишь заинтересованно молчал.

– В тонкостях... эээ... некоторых весенних забав.

Выговорив все это в присутствии третьего лица, Цзинъянь довольно сильно покраснел.

– Я все верно объяснил, мастер Линь? – мужественно обратился он к лекарю, преодолевая мучительную неловкость.

– Абсолютно, – поклонился ему лекарь. – Лучше и не скажешь, ваше высочество.

– Ты мог бы все это рассказать мне, а я бы уже передал его высочеству, – буркнул сяо Шу.

– Чтобы ты имел возможность искажать мои слова по своему усмотрению? – победно ухмыльнулся лекарь. – Не на того напал!

– Ладно! – сяо Шу поднял руки, признавая поражение. – Ладно! Говори, но прошу тебя: пощади мою стыдливость и изысканное воспитание его высочества.

– Насчет изысканности моего воспитания ты преувеличиваешь, – заметил Цзинъянь. 

Веселье постепенно вытесняло в его душе стыд, и это не могло не радовать.

– Итак, – лекарь эффектно взмахнул рукой, показывая, что сейчас будет говорить важные вещи. – Перво-наперво, удары. Я уже сказал его высочеству: никаких ударов предметами! Никаких плетей, палок и даже кожаных поясов! Удар может наноситься только ладонью.

– А туфлей? – быстро спросил сяо Шу и опустил глаза, розовея щеками.

– Туфлей? – переспросили они хором: лекарь и Цзинъянь.

– Твои кожаные туфли, – пояснил, не поднимая глаз, сяо Шу, – расшитые золотыми драконами.

Цзинъянь посмотрел на лекаря. Лишь бы тот не начал смеяться и не ранил хрупкое самолюбие сяо Шу! Однако лекарь то ли внезапно обрел столь чуждый ему обычно такт, то ли действительно не нашел в предложении сяо Шу ничего необычного.

– Туфлю я должен осмотреть, – заявил он со значением. – Только после этого смогу дать ответ.

Кожаные туфли с золотыми драконами немедленно принесли. Сяо Шу так и не поднял глаз. Зато лекарь оживился, сцапал одну туфлю, помял ее в руках, как конюх мнет новую плеть, взял за нос и шлепнул себя задником по ладони. Помолчал, прислушиваясь к себе, и шлепнул еще раз – сильнее и звонче.

Сяо Шу вздрогнул и поднял голову. Его щеки алели как маков цвет.

– Что ж... – задумчиво протянул лекарь. – Этот предмет я вам использовать дозволяю. 

Сяо Шу встрепенулся.

– Но! – лекарь многозначительно поднял указательный палец вверх. – Только если ваше высочество возьмет на себя труд контролировать силу удара!

– Я возьму на себя такой труд, – подтвердил Цзинъянь и получил в награду благодарный и влюбленный взгляд от сяо Шу.

Сразу стало как-то легче. Да, ситуация неприятная. Но все для сяо Шу. Только ради себя Цзинъянь бы не посмел ставить возлюбленного в неловкое положение.

– Ну что ж, – лекарь поднялся, все еще держа туфлю в руке. – А теперь приступим в практическому исследованию предмета.

– Какого еще предмета, Чэнь? – беспокойно спросил сяо Шу

– Того предмета, – с расстановкой сообщил лекарь, – что скрыт под твоими халатами. Извольте, советник Су, заголить свои тылы и ложитесь на живот. Сюда.

Он бесцеремонно указал на ложе, но опомнился и обратился к Цзинъяню.

– Вы ведь позволите, ваше высочество?

Сяо Шу подскочил. Таким возмущенным Цзинъянь его сроду не видел.

– Уйми уже свою мстительность, Линь Чэнь! – заговорил он гневно. – Да, я обидел тебя, не в точности выполнив указания. Но ты уже достаточно поиздевался надо мной, а заодно и над неповинным Цзинъянем! Немедленно прекращай свою глупую шутку, а то я решу, что ты находишь удовольствие в подглядывании за чужими весенними утехами!

– Уж конечно к моим услугам нет всех веселых домов цзянху, и всех умелиц и умельцев, перед которыми ваши игры – детский лепет! – воскликнул в ответ лекарь. – Как не стыдно тебе, лисий сын, подозревать дурное там, где расцветает лишь лекарский долг и неуместное к тебе, паршивцу, сострадание!

– Если тобой движет сострадание ко мне, немедленно прекрати позорить меня перед Цзинъянем!

Они стояли друг перед другом, уперев руки в бока, как торговки, не поделившие рыбный прилавок.

– Хорошо, – внезапно согласился лекарь и отступил. – Хорошо. Если ты не хочешь уточнять дозволенную силу удара, я запрещаю вам двоим использовать подобное воздействие полностью!

– Мастер Линь, – вмешался Цзинъянь. – Не горячитесь. Дайте нам с господином Су время подумать.

– Да что тут думать! – вскричал сяо Шу. – Ты разве не видишь, что он издевается? Знаешь, какое злое у него чувство юмора?

– Не злее, чем у тебя, – отрезал лекарь.

Цзинъянь развел руками.

– Сяо Шу, – начал он мягко. – Но правда в том, что если твой лекарь не даст добро на наши игры, я не посмею тронуть тебя впредь подобным образом!

– Ты прекрасно трогал меня раньше, и все было хорошо! – воскликнул сяо Шу.

– Нет, не было! – с тем же пылом вмешался лекарь. – Твои потоки ци нарушаются каждый раз после ваших забав! А могли бы не нарушаться! Зачем рисковать выздоровлением, давшимся тебе – а главное мне! – таким огромным трудом!

– Мастер Линь прав, – кротко заметил Цзинъянь. – Нам следует очертить границы дозволенного.

– И к тому же, – добавил лекарь Линь, – кого из нас ты стесняешься? Каждый из здесь присутствующих видел твой зад со всех сторон.

– Могу я узнать, зачем вам нужно было разглядывать эту часть тела господина Су столь пристально? – опасно прищурился Цзинъянь.

– Я, пожалуй, освобожу вас от знания лекарских процедур, которые требуют столь пристального, как вы сказали, внимания к названной части тела, – усмехнулся лекарь Линь. – А то, не ровен час, вы растеряете весь весенний пыл.

– Достаточно! – Сяо Шу покраснел еще больше. – Хотя бы это с его высочеством не обсуждай!

– А я и не обсуждаю! И долго ты будешь еще отнимать наше время и изображать из себя стыдливую девственницу?

– Если ты делаешь это ради насмешки или, еще хуже, ради своего извращенного удовольствия – твоим предкам будет стыдно за тебя! – изрек сяо Шу, обличительно указывая на Линь Чэня. 

И, недовольно поджав губы, принялся задирать свои многочисленные халаты.

Цзинъяню внезапно стало жарко. Ему всегда становилось жарко, когда сяо Шу раздевался. А особенно когда изображал, что делает это по принуждению, против воли. 

Не поднимая глаз, сяо Шу оголил свои прекрасные бедра и ягодицы и лег на постель Цзинъяня лицом вниз.

Зрелище было совершенным в своей красоте и возбуждающим до одури. Но кое-что не позволяло Цзинъяню насладиться им в полной мере. Он скосил глаза на лекаря, ревниво выискивая в том признаки весеннего интереса. Но лекарь выглядел лишь сосредоточенным, как человек, выполняющий не слишком приятную, но необходимую работу.

«Видимо, боги сделали этого Линь Чэня недоступным для южных ветров, – с облегчением подумал Цзинъянь. – Какое счастье». 

Лекарь между тем вручил Цзинъяню злополучную туфлю и уселся рядом с сяо Шу.

– Бейте его по ягодицам, как собираетесь делать это впредь, – скомандовал лекарь Цзинъяню и взялся за запястье сяо Шу. – Ну!

Цзинъянь шлепнул туфлей сяо Шу по заду. Получилось звонко. Сяо Шу всхлипнул. На тонкой бледной коже сяо Шу остался розовый след.

– Можно сильнее, – сказал лекарь Линь.

Цзинъянь шлепнул сильнее. На этот раз сяо Ш вздрогнул и ахнул. Янский стебель Цзинъяня ожил, стремительно наливаясь соками. Он шлепнул сяо Шу в третий раз – хотя его не просили, – на этот раз не убавляя силу. 

– Стоп! – тут же сказал лекарь. – Вот это уже недопустимо. Вы запомнили усилие, которое приложили в предыдущий раз? Это самое большее, что я могу вам позволить.

Цзинъянь кивнул и ударил еще раз – закрепляя дозволенную грань.

Сяо Шу протяжно застонал.

– Отлично! – похвалил Цзинъяня лекарь Линь. – У вас отличный контроль!.

Цзинъянь кивнул и заложил руки за спину. Ему хотелось продолжать, хотелось не оставить на ягодицах сяо Шу ни одного не порозовевшего места... но для их целей подобного не требовалось. Удовольствие же необходимо было отложить.

– Чэнь, ты не мог бы уйти? – поинтересовался сяо Шу, не поворачивая головы.

– Я еще не закончил давать вам наставления! – строго возразил лекарь Линь.– Теперь, – продолжил он, обращаясь к Цзинъяню, – продолжайте рукой!

– Шлепать? – спросил Цзинъянь предательски охрипшим голосом.

– Шлепать, – невозмутимо подтвердил лекарь Линь. – Ладонью.

Сяо Шу стиснул в кулаках покрывала. 

Цзинъянь бы с удовольствием тоже что-нибудь стиснул в кулаках. Но вместо этого прикусил губу, чтобы не дать сорваться случайному стону – и приложился пятерней к другой, еще девственно бледной ягодице.

Сяо Шу вскрикнул. Не от боли – Цзинъянь прекрасно различал его интонации. Кровь из прокушенной губы сделала вкус во рту медным. Цзинъянь слизнул ее снова и посмотрел на лекаря.

– Вот это было на грани, – сказал лекарь.

Цзинъянь кивнул. Он и сам понимал, что увлекся. Их с сяо Шу пожар всегда разгорался быстро и сильно. Но кто мог подумать, что им так мало помешает свидетель?

– Вы поняли предел или хотите попробовать еще? – спросил лекарь Линь.

– Понял! – сказал Цзинъянь.

– Еще! – сказал сяо Шу.

Цзинъянь, бездумно последовав за этой просьбой, звонко ударил еще раз.

– Ах! – откликнулся сяо Шу, жалобно, но с очевидным наслаждением.

– Вот так – точно нет! – заявил лекарь Линь. – Вы поняли, ваше высочество?

– Да! – Цзинъянь кивнул. Он и вправду понял.

Линь Чэнь потрепал сяо Шу по плечу.

– Теперь вставай. Будем бить тебя по лицу.

– Чэнь, отвернись! – глухо попросил сяо Шу.

Лекарь Линь встал и демонстративно развернулся к нему спиной, вздернув подбородок и заложив руки за спину.

Сяо Шу сел на постели и повернулся к Цзинъяню. Его халаты были в беспорядке, нательные штаны спущены, по лицу разливался яркий румянец, а губы были искусаны не меньше, чем у самого Цзинъяня. Такого сяо Шу хотелось наказать. Поставить на колени. И да – ударить по лицу.

– Я могу поворачиваться? – сухо поинтересовался лекарь Линь.

Сяо Шу торопливо натянул штаны и оправил халаты.

– Да! 

Линь Чэнь развернулся, демонстрируя полнейшее равнодушие к неловкому, недостойному виду их обоих.

– Встань, – скомандовал он сяо Шу, и тот, не пытаясь спорить, поспешно поднялся на ноги. 

Линь Чэнь взял его за руку.

– Ваше высочество, – обратился он к Цзинъяню. – Я уверен, вы знаете, что делать.

– Нет, – соврал Цзинъянь, он и сам не понял – зачем.

– Дайте ему пощечину, – невозмутимо пояснил Линь Чэнь. – Так, как делаете это обычно.

– Откуда ты знаешь? – ахнул сяо Шу. – Я никогда не говорил тебе...

Линь Чэнь на его вопрос только раздраженно закатил глаза.

– Я лекарь, мой дорогой, и не первый год живу на свете. Уж наверное знаю, в каком направлении текут мысли у таких затейников, как вы.

«Затейников, – подумал Цзинъянь. – Каков наглец!»

– Так что же, ваше высочество, – обратился неугомонный лекарь к нему. – Будете пробовать или мы убираем удары по лицу из списка дозволенного?

– Нет, – сказал Цзинъянь. – Не убираем. Сяо Шу... Можно?

– Да, – тихо ответил сяо Шу и его ресницы дрогнули.

Тогда Цзинъянь дал ему пощечину, как делал всегда: без замаха, но сильно. Сяо Шу вздрогнул и покачнулся, но устоял.

– Запрещено, – тут же заявил лекарь. – Вдвое слабее!

– Чэнь, ты деспот! – с досадой и внезапной энергией воскликнул сяо Шу.

– Ужасная жестокость, я понимаю, – не дрогнув лицом, согласился лекарь. И на мгновение задержал дыхание (Цзинъянь полагал, для того, чтобы удержать смех). – Но я вынужден пойти на нее как лекарь.

– Я отомщу, – пообещал сяо Шу, одарив Линь Чэня полным яростного огня взглядом из-под ресниц. 

Цзинъянь едва не застонал – так прекрасен был сяо Шу в этот момент. И не сразу понял, что от него хочет Линь Чэнь, когда тот сказал:

– Вы собираетесь пробовать дальше, ваше высочество? 

Цзинъянь моргнул, пытаясь выйти из-под дурмана очарования сяо Шу.

– Дай мне пощечину вдвое легче, чем в прошлый раз, – приказал ему сяо Шу, тихо, но с той непреодолимой властностью, что всегда сводила Цзинъяня с ума.

Цзинъянь ударил – звонко, но несильно, тщательно контролируя урон.

– Идеально, – похвалил его лекарь Линь. – Запомните этот вариант, ваше высочество.

Цзинъянь оглушенно кивнул.

– На этом практическую часть нашей беседы, думаю, нам стоит завершить, – сообщил лекарь и посмотрел на Цзинъяня со значением. А затем вдруг подмигнул. Тоже со значением. – Дальнейшие указания я, пожалуй, дам в исключительно теоретическом ключе.

– Спасибо тебе хоть на этом! – резко огрызнулся сяо Шу. Как будто понимал, о чем пойдет речь.

– Стоять на коленях ему, – лекарь Линь ткнул пальцем в грудь сяо Шу, – дозволяю только на мягкой подстилке. Никакого пола и даже ковра! Бросьте ему под ноги подушку, а уж потом наказывайте коленопреклоненной позой. Вы меня слышите, ваше высочество?

– Да.

Цзинъянь снова завороженно кивнул.

– Но даже на подушках ему нельзя стоять на коленях дольше десяти ударов сердца! Неблагоприятно для течения ци!

Сяо Шу обреченно покачал головой. Цзинъяню показалось, что он пребывал в отчаянии. Не в силах вынести страдания сердечного друга, он положил руку тому на локоть – в безмолвном жесте поддержки. Сяо Шу шумно вздохнул, но ничего не сказал.

– И насчет кляпов...

– Откуда ты знаешь про кляпы?.. – вскричал сяо Шу.

– Я просто сделал предположение, – пояснил лекарь Линь недовольно. – Не знал, что ты скрываешь от меня еще и это. А между тем... – тон его стал обличающим, – кляпы очень вредны в твоем состоянии! Ваше высочество, вы уяснили это?

– Уяснил, – вздохнул Цзинъянь.

– Теперь насчет ожогов, – продолжил лекарь Линь. – Они исключены. Никакого воска от свечей, это ясно?

Цзинъянь широко распахнул глаза – и увидел, как сяо Шу сделал то же самое.

– Воска для свечей? – хором повторили они.

– Ну надо же, есть вещи, которые вы не пробовали! – обрадовался лекарь. И тут же грозно свел брови. – И не смейте пробовать! Ожоги запрещены! И никаких игр с кровью!

– Игр с кровью? – снова переспросили хором Цзинъянь и сяо Шу. – Какие еще... игры с кровью?

– Никакие! – громко провозгласил лекарь. – Я же сказал! Чем вы слушаете?

Цзинъянь и сяо Шу растерянно переглянулись. Лекарь Линь открывал перед ними неведомые им прежде двери и тут же безжалостно их закрывал.

– И последнее, – провозгласил лекарь Линь. – Что касается удушения в момент сияющего пика... Забудьте об этом!

Цзинъянь сглотнул. Сяо Шу уставился на лекаря Линя как на сумасшедшего.

– Чэнь, з-зачем? Удушение в момент сияющего пика?

Лекарь Линь одарил сяо Шу снисходительным взглядом. 

– Я могу узнать, откуда у добропорядочного хозяина Архива столь неожиданно богатые познания? – спросил Цзинъянь не без иронии.

– Во-первых, с чего вы взяли вот это, про добропорядочность? – удивился лекарь Линь. – А во-вторых, вы даже не представляете, сколько перестаравшихся идиотов я своими руками вытащил с того света. А уж по скольким подобным судебным делам Архив дал свое пояснение... 

Цзинъянь сглотнул. Он только что понял, сколь легкомысленно вел себя до сих пор! А что если лекарь Линь ничуть не преувеличивает, и он, одержимый похотью и желанием угодить сяо Шу, подвергал хрупкого своего цилиня нешуточной опасности? Если бы их игры обернулись катастрофой, разве смог бы Цзинъянь жить дальше? Думать о собственной глупости было мучительно.

– Так вот, – продолжил неумолимый лекарь Линь. – Тебе, Чансу, я игры с удушением запрещаю в принципе. Что до его высочества, то, с одной стороны, он человек крепкий... С другой, если твоя рука дрогнет и ты отправишь к Желтому источнику наследного принца, нам всем...

Тут лекарь Линь сделал энергичный жест рукой, показывающий, что ничего хорошего «им всем» в случае смерти Цзинъяня не светит.

– Вы могли бы хотя бы ради приличия выказать беспокойство не только о собственной безопасности, но и о моем здравии, – заметил Цзинъянь, улыбаясь.

Он совершенно не злился на лекаря Линя. Напротив, чем дальше, тем более полезным человеком его находил.

– И выкажу, – согласился лекарь, – когда увижу, что вы калечили моего пациента исключительно по незнанию, а обретя знание, усердствуете в обратном!

– Можете не сомневаться во мне, – еще шире улыбнулся Цзинъянь. – А теперь, если благодатный источник знаний на сегодня иссяк, не могли бы вы оставить нас наедине? 

Лекарь Линь открыл было рот, но Цзинъянь повелительно поднял руку.

– И если вы вдруг не поняли, – веско пояснил он, – это была не просьба.

Лекарь Линь не стал спорить. Напротив, тут же поклонился и пошел к дверям, бормоча себе под нос что-то про человеческую неблагодарность – явление удручающе распространенное.

Когда двери за лекарем затворились, Цзинъянь развернулся к сяо Шу, не в силах более преодолевать притяжение. Два долгих томительных удара сердца они смотрели друг на друга. И не было зрелища прекраснее, чем взволнованное лицо сяо Шу и нежный, полный любви, покорности и обещания его взгляд.

Затем Цзинъянь молча взял с ложа подушку, тщательнейшим образом взбил ее и бросил перед собой на пол. 

– Ты понимаешь, как сильно провинился передо мной? – обратился он к сяо Шу, позволив наконец своему голосу звучать холодно и властно.

– Да, ваше высочество, – быстро ответил сяо Шу и поторопился склониться в униженном поклоне.

– На колени! – приказал Цзинъянь.

И указал на подушку у своих ног.


End file.
